


Freeforming my sick Joker fantasties

by Miss_Nocturna



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Joaquin Phoenix - Freeform, arthur fleck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nocturna/pseuds/Miss_Nocturna
Summary: This fic contains spoilers from the new Joker film. No copyright infringement intended.





	Freeforming my sick Joker fantasties

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers from the new Joker film. No copyright infringement intended.

Uncontrollable laughter.  
Arthur Fleck was slumped over as he sat on the sofa having one of his fits of hilarity. A half-smoked cigarette with nearly an inch long trail of ashes threatening to flake off and hit the floor rested in between the index and middle finger of his right hand. He hadn't been able to restrain his maniacal merriment for several moments now to flick them into the ashtray on the coffee table. Just as the unusually frail man began to choke on his own hilarity and placed his free hand to his throat, the ashes fell freely to the floor in slow motion. The fit was over. For now. 

With one swipe of his foot, Arthur sweeps the ashes under the couch. This was a gesture Arthur was all too familiar with. His mental illness, weight, desire for affection and pretty much everything that SHOULD be of importance were swept under the surfaces of a society that quite simply couldn't give a fuck about him or what help he needed. Consequently, Arthur was descending steadily into his own pit of madness where caring and trying were becoming less and less desirable and even possible. At least certain aspects of his life thus far. 

He'd already killed three men on the subway after they'd bullied him into oblivion and his latest victim was his own Mother, who Arthur had recently found out was participating in doing some very awful things to him when he was young. She also never bothered telling him that they had no biological relation. So Arthur snapped. The beautiful part, to him, was that he wasn't a suspect in her demise as she was already the victim of a stroke. Doctors ruled the death as a natural cause and nothing more came of it. Arthur wasted no time hating himself for the immoral acts he'd committed and focused on the high that it gave him as he began chipping away at society and everyone who'd ever let him down one by one. Whether they were of relation like his adopted Mother or the three no-names on the subway - Arthur was fully under the impression that everyone had let him down in some way and that they didn't deserve to live. A lot of people didn't deserve to live. And it would be his full mission to take as many people down as he could. But what Arthur really wanted more than anything before he played out his well rehearsed plan against Murray Franklin on LIVE television and got taken away in handcuffs, was to fuck the pretty woman he'd been seeing for a few weeks. I think you know who that is. 

You knew he was different. You loved it; envied it even. He was overly thin (swearing up and down he was working on it but in all actuality loved it just how he was), unusually pale and had a knack for pulling you into a dance anywhere at anytime. Arthur Fleck was beautiful. He was his own dark, brooding person and you'd never met a soul like him. Even if his sudden outbursts of amusement were gonna be part of the package, you were fine with it. Just the way that he looked at you when the two of you were out on a simple date was enough. 

*************************************

(Weeks prior....)

You'd met Arthur a few weeks ago when moving into your shitty Gotham apartment. It's run down but the price is within your range and well within limits of places you need to be. Right as you were bringing the last few boxes up via the elevator, a thin man with semi-long hair and a striking pair of eyes steps in, looking directly at you before turning his attention to the floor. As the elevator began making the climb, you couldn't help yourself in staring at his profile. It looked as if he had been wearing white face paint or makeup and hadn't properly removed all of it.

_"Hello."_ you say.

You weren't going to make any acquaintances if you didn't speak to anyone, so you figured it would be best to start with someone who was going to be sharing the same building. 

The man slowly looks up from the floor and into your eyes. They were the deepest, most heartbroken and most fierce eyes rolled into one and multiple colors were vying to be the most prominent. The corner of his mouth curves into an awkward smile.

_"I'm [insert your name]". I'm moving in today."_

_"Arthur. Arthur Fleck."_, he finally says with a nod. 

Just then the elevator dings and the doors swing open. 

_"Whelp, this is my floor! Maybe I'll -"_

_"I live on this floor too."_

Oddball or not, you reciprocated an expression of delight to at least be acquainted with a neighbor. 

Without ratification, Arthur picks up all of your boxes and steps out of the elevator.

_"Arthur, you really don't have to carry my things for me!"_

_"I got it. Just open the door to your apartment."_ He began walking down the hall. Mr. Fleck wasn't as frail as he appeared to be and carried the boxes with ease. 

_"It's right here."_, you say, taking lead in front of him and opening the door to your new apartment. 

_"Is it a coincidence that you'll be living right across from me?"_ Arthur motions his head backwards at the door to his own apartment, smiling.

_"Maybe. Maybe not."_, you say, arching an eyebrow and smiling.

Arthur doesn’t even break eye contact when he lies the boxes on the floor amongst the other zillion you’d brought up earlier. Neither do you.

_“Thank you, Arthur.”_ you're grinning once again. _“You know where I am if you need someone to visit.”_

_ __ _

_ __ _

At that precise moment, Arthur bursts out violently into laughter, doubling over and pressing his hands against himself as if it was an attempt to PUSH the hilarity all back in.

You were slightly offended. Maybe it was easy for the stranger to make nice gestures in helping people but couldn't accept any complimentary behavior back.

_"I'm sorry. Did I say something....funny?"_

He shakes his head in disagreement before pulling a small card out of his pants pocket and handing it to you; his guffaw beginning to die down. You read it and the tension eases as you find out this man has an illness and wasn't just making fun of you.

_"Please forgive me for being rude. It wasn't intentional."_ Arthur finally states as the laughter falters and you hand his card back. _"I'll understand if you want to take back the invitation for company."_ The invariable sadness in his eyes was now intensified.

_"Not a chance, Arthur Fleck."_ You loved saying his name. It had a nice ring to it. 

The two of you exchanged smiles once more and Arthur truly realized just how beautiful he thought you were. The cue to leave happened just as he noticed himself growing hard in your presence. Praying very fucking hard, no pun intended, that you didn't see it, Arthur turns and walks the short distance to the threshold and up to his own door, rattling through the keys on his keyring. 

_"Goodnight."_ he said nervously and you reciprocated before he vanished into the dim lighting of his own coop. 

Arthur threw the keys on a nearby table and pulled a cigarette to his lips, lighting it. Blindly behind closed eyes he exhaled a long line of smoke up into the ceiling before taking poise. He begins to dance slowly, moving himself with complete gracefulness in an attempt to wind down but only making himself more aroused. Arthur moves his hands against himself in slow motion and unfastens his pants, pushing them and his underwear to the ground and stepping out of them. The madness and untimeliness of his cock was a complete and total disaster all on its own, as was being a virgin at his age. But as Arthur replayed the moments he'd just spent with you and for the first time witnessing actual warmth in someone's smile, he just had to touch himself. 

Removing the rest of his clothing and tossing it down with the rest, he goes and lies down on his bed - still inhaling on the cigarette pressed between his lips. At full attention, Arthur wonders if the warmth of your smile is any indication of what it would be like to be inside of you. He slowly runs the side of his thumb along the bottom of his shaft, shuddering and bucking up just as he reaches the sensitive frenulum. You're all he can picture behind closed, beautiful eyes. Finally using all of his fingers, he forms a tight circle around his shaft and strokes slowly but firmly. Each stroke calls him closer to satisfaction. Reopening his eyes once more, Arthur looks down and admires the way his emaciated stomach rises and falls below a very visible ribcage. And the way his cock stands so much taller than the rest of his body at eye level. He also longs to conform his body against yours.

Energizing his strokes, Arthur begins to pump his soft skinned, hard cock stronger. He begins to moan as an explosion is ultimately imminent. The swell of pleasure finally comes to greet Arthur as he is pulled into a long orgasm. The ejaculate flies freely into the air before landing in various places atop his body and bed. That dark heart of his, thus far, has only ever pounded so hard from killing. After the high settles, he eases his tense body against the cool sheets and takes a final puff of his cigarette before stobbing it into the ashtray on the nightstand. Folding his arms behind his head and smiling that unmistakable Arthur Fleck smile up at the ceiling, he excitedly imagines what it will be like to get to know you. Unbeknownst to him, just several feet away you're pondering the very same thing.  
  
Arthur ends the night sitting nude at an old vanity set and plastering his face with imperfectly perfect makeup, smoking like a freight train and sometimes breaking into laughter or a sad dance before recomposing himself in front of the mirror. In your own new confines, the unpacking process was made much easier now that your mind had somewhere else to escape to. You couldn't wait to find out more about that mysterious man across the hall and see what time would bring for you both. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve had the misfortune of reading Chapter 2, please note that I released it after a severe bout of not only depression but writer’s block as well. I knew there were a few devoted and dedicated fans of my work waiting weeks for Chapter 2 and I felt compelled to push things along so no one would have to wait any longer. Then I realized what work I had pushed along was very sloppy and disappointing. 
> 
> I’m so much like Arthur Fleck when it comes to mental illness but what differentiates us is his creativity amplifies and mine just vanishes. I will rewrite and rerelease Chapter 2 when I feel it’s proper and not a rushed clusterfuck like I previously released on Halloween. Please bear with me and check back. Until then you’re more than welcome to contact me on tumblr (mistress-gif).


End file.
